User talk:Sydeyc
Get a life man —Preceding unsigned comment added by 70.51.175.18 (talk • ) :That's not very nice, Anon. Avatar Hello. If you would like, I can resize the Ahri Square so it will fit your avatar. Let me know! : I was kind of meh when I changed it, but in the end I kond of like the white frame surrounding it. I will get around to fixing it though. Any insight to what size it needs to be? Sydeyc 06:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want it to fit the whole square, it needs to be 150 x 150 (10KB). =] :::Perfect, thank you. Sydeyc 06:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) File uploading Thanks a lot for all of your uploads! However, it would be great if you would always name the file properly according to the guidelines and licence them properly. File:Leona Splash 3.jpg should be File:Leona ThreeSkin.jpg (I assume you pulled this from the game files since it hasn't been released yet). Additionally, it should be uploaded with a "skin" licence, which will categorize the image for you. 23:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Alright. I'm still getting used to some of the functionalities and such. With images I try to name them and sort them. But in the case of uploading things such as skin splash art, I failed to see where this info was, so that I could change it. I will, however, be more careful in the future. Thanks for the heads up. Sydeyc 00:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : How would I go about editing an uploaded file, as in rename an image file that wasn't named propely? : Sydeyc 11:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::you would ask a mod+ since users do not have that privilege. :::done <: I still have no clue why users can rename everything else but not files. ::::Thank you. I'm trying to do it properly from the get go, but even this time I forgot the licensing T.T. Sydeyc 13:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Champion Strategy Anyone that can answer is welcome to. I was wondering if the in-game tips for champions are generally included in the champion strategy pages. And if not, would it be possible to add them, as in certain cases, they're really rather helpful. Given the OK, I'd be glad to do it myself. --Sydeyc 18:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :the useful ones are Rollback nomination I've been seeing you around the wiki lately and have nominated you for rollback rights. 13:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much! :D Though I am not too sure what that means. Sydeyc 15:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Edit: I looked it up. Again, thank you. Sydeyc 15:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ribbon I have added a ribbon to your userpage for your hard work and effort. Thanks for all your contributions :) IAbility Details pages Hi Sydeyc!! I noticed that you had been helping out with the Ability Details pages, so just wanna give you a hunch of some info on it here. Thanks for the help on those pages~! -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 07:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you, I will keep these guidelines in mind from here on out. Once I go through the remainder of the roster, I'll return to the ones I've already done in order to bring them up to par, should they need it. Sydeyc 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I do have a question on this subject. I have, as you may have noticed, been moving the notes on abilities from the champion pages onto the ability details pages. I am now wondering whether I should move these notes onto the ability details pages or if i should move them onto the ability usage section of the champion's strategy page. I strongly feel that the notes on the champion's main page clutters up the page needlessly, as there are two other pages much better suited for that information. Sydeyc 17:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I would say that it depends on the text: if it leans towards ability usage/strategy, then it should go to strategy page. Otherwise if it's just plain explanation of the ability, then it will goes to Ability Details page. Some example would be: reveal brushes, hence is good for checking brush. This will go to strategy section. Of course, things like " reveals fog of war and brush." plainly, then it would go under Ability Details. And again, hope we work well together! :D -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the quick reply. As I said before, I will apply this straight away. And again, thank you for the information, it will definitely help with making the pages more consistent and better-informing. Sydeyc 18:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I just happened to saw your reply. :) Anyway, feel free to address me in a less formal way. We're all some sort of co-workers anyway, except that we're volunteers here. :D -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 19:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I see you adding the categories to the ability details pages. I'll try and remember to add them to pages I'm editing if they don't have 'em, save you the trouble. :P Sydeyc 20:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No worries, I done all (If not, most of it) of those without the AD (Ability Details) tags. Oh yes, there are certain older AD pages that I'm considering whether to remove the sub-category of " Ability Details". Those might be removed, so you can leave it if you come across any of it. :D -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 20:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I'll keep an eye out. Just to be clear though, you want to add the tag "Champion Ability Details" and remove the tag " Ability Details", right? Sydeyc 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Generally I'm going to propose whether should we remove the sub-category in the Ability Details category page, but then since the proposal haven't proceed, I think we'll leave it for now. Just keep it for the time being. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 21:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fiora Uploads Hey there! I appreciate your work, but I deleted your pictures. I created a proper border for the avatars (which Riot also uses), so I replaced the pictures - never the less, I thank you for your efforts! :) D3Reap3R 12:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I attempted to use the square border, but I somehow messed up. I was actually hoping that the Fiora square upload would get removed. :P Sydeyc 17:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC)